Guide arrangements of this kind belong to the known state of the art and are described for example in DE 34 35 593 A1 or in DE 34 29 692. Thus, according to the description in DE 34 39 692, a machine table extends in a horizontal plane above a machine bed and is held on the machine bed by, among other factors, the weight force of the machine table. A movement of the machine table against the direction of gravity is constrained inasmuch as the table at its lateral ends embraces projections in the form of guide rails that protrude in the transverse direction from the machine bed. In this way, with the use of roller guides, the machine table is reliably restrained in the vertical direction. DE 34 35 593 A1 teaches the concept to provide on both transversely opposite sides of a carriage part a roller guide which rolls in an undercut of a base part and is arranged for this purpose in a suitable reach-around portion of the carriage part together with an adjuster element allowing a play-free adjustment setting of the roller guide.
In a similar arrangement, which is disclosed in DE 195 00 786 A1, a transverse carriage is restrained from moving vertically against the direction of the cutting force by means of a reach-around portion of the transverse carriage embracing a transversely protruding guide flange of a longitudinal carriage, albeit not as a roller guide but as a sliding guide.
The foregoing state-of-the-art guide arrangements have not proven themselves to be totally satisfactory, particularly in regard to their rigidity under high loads. The present invention therefore has the objective to provide improvements, particularly in regard to rigidity, in a guide arrangement of the kind delineated in the introductory paragraph.